


Pride

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: College Parties, M/M, Pre-Brotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Gladio's never really pictured straight laced Ignis in booty shorts and winged eyeliner.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Pride

Gladio is almost twenty. Tonight has been a blur of luxurious rich kid parties and casinos. He’s tipsy from the liquor he’s already consumed between six and ten pm and its nearing midnight now. The boys have migrated across town into a ritzy apartment building and Gladio is heading for the elevator to meet them on the seventeenth floor to continue racking up body shots from busty bottle blondes. He was temporarily separated from his crew in order to hunt down a kebab on the great savannah of downtown Insomnia. He’s still licking his fingers when he steps into the elevator.

The guy already idling in the elevator, likely coming up from the basement, glances up from his phone and—

Their eyes meet.

Gladio freezes.

Ignis freezes.

Gladio has known Ignis his entire life. They haven’t been close these past few years. Different social circles, different interests, and that year between them felt insurmountable when Gladio graduated high school and Ignis still had finals on the horizon.

That said Gladio must confess he’s always nursed a teensy, tiny, crush on Ignis.

When Ignis grew out of his braces it was like someone flicked a switch. He went from _‘pff dork patrol_’ to ‘_whoa hold up Chief_’ in literally three seconds.

Tonight?

Ignis is definitely going to a party, alright.

Gladio’s imagined a lot of things. He’s never imagined Ignis in neon heels, booty shorts and winged eyeliner. That’s… that’s after midnight territory and Gladio’s imagination isn’t that vivid. Ignis has always occupied this nice, well behaved, niche. Like handsome but boring and this…

Gladio clears his throat, trying to laugh and failing.

Ignis swallows, obviously a little taken back, but grunts;

“What floor?” 

“Seventeen,” Gladio manages stupidly, head spinning.

Ignis pushes the button and glances back down to his phone.

Gladio tries to get his bearings. He always sort of suspected Ignis was gay. Ignis gives off that vibe, ya know? But Gladio never quite believed all those stories about Ignis and Noctis getting up to mischief in the Citadel and, whenever he did consider them, he always figured Noctis was solely responsible because Ignis is way too straight laced to drop confetti bombs. Right…?

“Party…?” Gladio supposes, not quite able to make eye contact, hands shoved in his pockets.

“Penthouse,” Ignis nods.

“Looks like it’s going to be kinky,” Gladio jokes, half expecting Ignis to correct him.

Ignis just ducks his head a little lower like he’s been caught.

Gladio wheezes through and exhale.

They linger there, awkward as fuck, for a couple of floors. Gladio isn’t sure what to say. Ignis looks equally confused. They glance at each other, catch their stares, and jerk away just as quickly.

All at once they both try to blurt something out.

“Sorry,” Gladio mumbles.

“It’s alright,” Ignis assures, “what did you say…?”

“You, um,” Gladio gathers his nerve all over again, “you look great.”

Ignis laughs softly. Not mocking, just sheepish.

“What did you say…?” Gladio asks.

“I get you’re going to something,” Ignis assures, “but…would you like to come to the penthouse party with me instead…?”

Gladio considers the frat boys and the blondes doing body shots.

He also considers Ignis and Ignis’ heels.

“That sounds awesome.” He decides.

Ignis grins.


End file.
